


Comfort.

by leithvoid



Category: Elton John (Musician), Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Elton is feeling the urge to drink, Bernie is there to support him.
Relationships: Elton John & Bernie Taupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Comfort.

Elton sat alone in his hotel room, he wasn’t really sure which country or state he was in. He travelled so much he all kind of turned into a blur, even when he wasn’t using. He felt down, and it had come on quite unexpectedly. Most of the time Elton was able to tell when the feeling was coming on, and then how to manage it but today it was a different story.  
Elton picked up the hotel room phone and dialled Bernie’s room. People always seemed to think they knew how close Elton and Bernie were just by how they acted, but it was a lot deeper than they thought. Bernie had really been the only family Elton had of most of his life. They were soul mates, in a platonic way.   
‘Bernie?’ Elton queried into the phone.   
‘Elton, hey, everything good?’ Bernie’s British accent returning his question. Elton’s hand tightened around the phone for a moment, scared to tell Bernie what was really going on. No matter how much you trusted a person, no matter how much they were a part of you, it wasn’t easy to admit you weren’t coping.  
‘No, not really. Not feeling too good,’ Elton admitted to his best friend. He was lucky to have someone care for him, enough that even in these times of need he’d be there.  
‘Want me to come around?’ Bernie asked, letting Elton decide how he wanted his help instead of deciding for him.  
‘That would be good, just us,’ Elton’s voice was soft and vulnerable.  
‘Course mate, I’ll be there shortly alright?’ Bernie trying to sound reassuring. Making sure that Elton knew he was coming, and that he could hold off on whatever he was craving until he got there.  
The phone line went dead, an annoying tone beeping because of the disconnection. Elton leaned forward no the edge of his bed, elbows digging into his thin legs and rested his chin in his hands. He wasn’t sure how to pinpoint the actual craving he’d been feeling; it was a little bit of everything.  
Elton wanted to use, being jetlagged was a known trigger for him in the idea that he would brink to help him sleep, or he’d take some sleeping pills. But he wasn’t allowed access to those things anymore because of his past, and he had accepted that and was okay with it. He just didn’t know how to handle the urges sometimes.   
That’s why he was lucky to have Bernie, he’d been with Elton through the whole process of recovering. Bernie was so far into Elton back glitter pocket as Elton was in Bernie’s denim flared jeans back pocket. It felt like Bernie was in recovery with him, Elton didn’t feel alone in his battle.  
The door to the hotel toom clicked open, ‘okay, so I brought some movies. If you don’t like any of them to fucking bad, we’re watching them,’ Bernie said, walking in and making his way to the television set. He held a couple of VHS tapes in his arm, like children.  
Elton followed Bernie with his blue eyes, not moving from his position on the edge of the bed. ‘Can we chat first?’ Elton asked. It was all about being aware of what was going on and what you needed and being okay to ask for it. Elton felt safe enough to ask Bernie for help, and though Bernie did have his known ways of helping Elton through the tough patches; Elton needed to make sure he was getting what he knew he needed first.  
‘Sure.’ Bernie walked over and sat beside Elton on the edge of the bed, a hand rested on his back. ‘What’s going through your mind?’  
‘Usually, I can feel these things coming on, but I didn’t this time and I’m really struggling to fight the urge to drink. I’m so tired from travelling and I just want to have a good sleep,’ Elton explained. He looked to Bernie momentarily, Bernie smiling at his best friend.  
‘Well, you did act on preventing yourself from doing so. I think you should be proud of that El, that’s a really good thing. Asking for help is good, remember what I told you.’  
‘I know, I just hope this feeling passes.’  
‘It will you just need to give it some time if it doesn’t feel better tonight how about I stay with you, I can keep an eye on you?’ Bernie offered.  
Elton smiled ‘thank you, Bernie, that would be nice.’


End file.
